User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019
My choices/decisions: Did you build a creeper, a zombie, or an Enderman? I built a Enderman. "Let's build an Enderman." What did you name your team? I chose the Order of the Pig. "We're the Order of the Pig." Did you send Reuben away or keep him with you? I let Reuben get a black eye. "There's too many of them buddy!" Did you win the building competition? I won the building competition. "But hey we won!" Did you threaten Otis, trade with him, or do nothing? I threatened Otis. "Give. Me. Back. My pig." Did you rescue Lukas or alert Gabriel? I rescued Lukas. "Where are the others?" Did you try to rescue Petra or Gabriel? I rescued Petra. "Thanks Jesse!" Did you give Lukas your cookie? I gave Lukas their cookie. "Take it Lukas." Did you keep Lukas from leaving the shelter? I convinced Lukas to stay in the shelter. "You're not going anywhere." Did you choose to seek out Ellegaard or Magnus? I chose to seek out Ellegaard. "Awesome." All choices/decisions are copyright to: The Order of the Stone. My additional choices/decisions: My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Chapter 1 New Kid on the Block Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Leveraging Resources Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Chapter 2 Some Assembly Required Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Chapter 3 To Catch a Thief Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Chapter 4 Out of the Frying Pan... Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Chapter 5 Safety First Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Chapter 6 The Calm Before the Storm Achievement.jpg My favorite images: My screenshots: Films & TV 6_2_2020 12_55_12 PM.png Films & TV 30_11_2019 12_08_21 PM.png Films & TV 30_11_2019 12_09_10 PM.png Films & TV 30_11_2019 12_10_47 PM.png Films & TV 30_11_2019 12_09_20 PM.png Films & TV 30_11_2019 12_09_40 PM.png Films & TV 30_11_2019 12_11_04 PM.png Films & TV 30_11_2019 12_11_31 PM.png Films & TV 30_11_2019 12_12_11 PM.png My favorite screenshots by users: 4c677fba fa0f 4fcb 9898 af6fddf07cc6 by guiffi-dcuw0au.png 4cf390c7 406a 45a6 815a 48dd759377f8 by guiffi-dcuw0aa.png 13D6A7CA-EA38-4A05-87E2-C2D0E73270C9.png 8BEEEE10-9C01-4254-8B8F-C107FCE6E762.png 0BC375B2-298F-422F-8C77-F6FF628F529F.png 7E2F73B8-1EFE-4EEB-83C1-3752828CE53D.png 4B4983E1-BF90-48D5-A64D-B76D84FA90B4.png E1C7A98E-3B89-429A-B494-8B78C52A80CF.png 802B5019-5D2F-4972-AA69-582F79875E6A.png 015A59F3-393A-4A8D-A1E7-0AD79F0FD241.png 5EB43180-9C12-478F-B56B-67AD76B3F824.png E5b750df 7fb3 47a6 81e8 f3b6209542fc by guiffi-dcuw09h.png Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode Minecon 2015 Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Official Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Meet the cast! 'Minecraft Story Mode - The Complete Adventure' 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 1 - 'The Order of the Stone' Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 1 - 'The Order of the Stone' Trailer - Google Play Version Minecraft Story Mode - First Episode NOW FREE All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: New Kid on the Block Chapter 2: Some Assembly Required Chapter 3: To Catch a Thief Chapter 4: Out of the Frying Pan... Chapter 5: Safety First Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. My bonus/extras videos: Season 1 starting screen and main menu + main menu soundtrack Season 1 Episodes selection Season 1 soundtrack "Midnight" Jesse do nothing at Otis's Booth All my bonus/extras videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - Order of the Stone Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Automatic Chicken Farm Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Training Montage Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Ocelot Mob Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Pale Blue Dot Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - 101 Credits Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Ivor Theme Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Endercon DJ Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Wither Theme Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Map Room Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Reuben Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - No More Creepers (Instrumental 3) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) This is Season 1 Episode 1; where you can download this one and play it for free. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: The Order of the Stone Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: My MCSM Choices from Season 1 Episode 1 (By: Jessefan1) MCSM Season 1 Episode 1 GuiFFI Gameplay (By: GuiFFI) My MCSM Netfilx Choices from S1E1 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2019 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Other informations: End of page. Category:Blog posts